This project will address the social cognitive processes that link communication behaviors and age stereotyping. Prior research by the PI has shown that young, middle-aged, and older adults hold both positive and negative stereotypes of older people. Further that research has established that negative stereotypes, more than positive ones, led to the use of patronizing speech with older targets. Age differences, however, are evident both in the complexity of age stereotype schemas and in the relationship between negative stereotyping and the production of patronizing speech. Older adults hold more complex age stereotype schemas and are less likely to use patronizing talk toward a negatively stereotyped target than are young and middle-aged individuals. The proposed project will add to this body of research by investigating how communication behaviors of older persons (e.g., responses to patronizing talk, self disclosures of health and personal problems, age-telling, verbosity) may contribute to negative stereotyping in the impression formation process. In addition, it will investigate the extent to which impression judgements of older persons and communication to older persons reflect implicit stereotyping. Specific aims of the project are: 1. To determine the communication behaviors of older adults that lead to positive and negative stereotyping; 2. To test the strength of the relationship between implicit age stereotypes, impressions of older communicators, and communications behaviors toward older persons; 3. To examine age differences int he social cognitive processes that link communication behaviors and age stereotyping.